


I Want to Touch You

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Dani Oneshots [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Poor Uruha is still blindfolded and still in cuffs after doing his Inside Beast part. But then he gets an exciting surprise when his lover makes it more appealing.





	I Want to Touch You

Uruha was done shooting his scene for Inside Beast. When everyone was gone, Uruha was just left in the room sitting on a chair while with his eyes were blindfolded by a black fabric and his arms chained by his shackles. "Hello?" Uruha asked. He then heard a door opening, and then it closed and was locked. "Hello? Ruki-chan? Aoi-kun? Reita-kun? Kai-kun?" Uruha asked while he hears footsteps coming closer to him. "Think again." A seductive voice whispered against Uruha's ear. "Dani?" Uruha asked while he realizes it was his fiancée who was wearing a loose white satin robe showing her pale shoulders and legs as her dyed white hair was down and wavy making her look sexy as hell. 

"I like seeing you like this way." She said while she sits on his lap and starts kissing him. Uruha blushes at the kiss and then enjoys it. He tried to wrap his arms around his lover's waist but couldn't because his wrists were handcuffed still. He ends up groping her breasts. She gasped in delight. "Damn...quite a grip right there." Dani chuckled seductively and kisses her lover's ear. Uruha just rests his chained hands against her hips while he kisses her again. "Dani...please. I want to touch you. I want to make love to you so badly." Uruha begged. He rests his hands on her hips. Dani smirks while she brings her lips to her lover's lips into a hot passionate kiss. Dani helps him take his shirt off along with his pants and underwear and then her robe with them completely naked. Dani moans as her fiancé kisses and licks her neck to her chest. Her head falls back as Uruha licks and sucks her breasts. The female guitarist moaned and gasped as her beloved guitarist sucks her nipples. She gently holds on to the guitarist's long brown hair as he sucks and licks her nipples. "Uru..." Dani said with delight. "Ngh..." She moaned, even more, Uruha continues what he was doing. She holds onto his dark hair tighter as he continues to lick and suck her breasts. 

Uruha slowly raises his head up and looks at his guitarist lover seductively as he slowly licks his lips. Dani smirks at his hard cock standing tall. She positioned herself and her folds slide in his cock. "Ah..." Dani moaned. Uruha grunted with delight as she thrusts him faster. "Ur-Gah!!" Dani moaned as he hits her sweet spot. "I'm sorry I didn't fully hear that..." Uruha said seductively. "Uruha..." Dani moaned in delight. "Come on. I want to hear more of that." Uruha moaned. "Uruha!" Dani yelled out his name. Uruha stops as he smirks. "Get ready." Dani said while she thrusts him more. "Ah...D-Ngh!!!" Uruha moaned loudly in delight as his fiancée hits his spot. "What was that?" Dani asked. "Dani!" Uruha yelled with delight. "One more..." Dani said with delight as she thrusts him harder and faster. "URUHA!" Dani yelled in delight as she cums even more. "DANI!" Uruha screamed out her name as he plants his seed inside of her. Dani lies on top of him and relaxes on the chair and on his lap. She takes his blindfold off and his handcuffs too. She stares at his tired sexy brown orbs as Uruha wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you." Dani panted and kisses him on the lips. "I love you too babe." Uruha smiled softly. "You'll be blindfold next time." Uruha teased. "We'll see." Dani smirked while Uruha chuckles and kisses her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Comment down what you think!


End file.
